Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an industrial equipment management system, an industrial equipment management server, an industrial equipment management method, and an information storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-229359, there is disclosed a system for connecting an engineering tool to an industrial equipment and adjusting or verifying setting information on the industrial equipment. In this system, a user connects an engineering tool to each industrial equipment and verifies the setting information separately, to thereby manage the setting information on each industrial equipment.